In the present panel design, the proportion of the large-scale products gradually increased. The backlight power supply circuit as driving the large-scale products, such as televisions, is more complex. In the present television backlight driving circuit, due to the boost of the light emitting diode, the drive switch transistor will occur short circuit phenomenon. In the backlight driving circuit, the transformer primary over-power protection method is usually utilized. The PWM integrated chip is restarted for a period of time to result in a high temperature of the drive switch transistor and thus the safety standards are not met.